Cross Country
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: Ben, Emily, and Sammy go on a cross country road trip to attempt to find the Cryptids of North America!


**ENJOY!**

It began with a map. The library was receiving a shipment of new books, and as a bonus, they received a few extra goodies for free. Emily assigned one of her teenage assistants to go through the books as she sorted through the box of extras, searching for things that she could use for the summer reading program as prizes. She pulled her hair back, kneeling down, and going through the box, pulling out possible prizes. Yo-yo's, bookmarks, fun little things like that. Then, she came across something of interest. A mapp of the united states that at first glance didn't seem that interesting. Then, she read one word that peaked her interest. "Sasquatch". That's not a word normally appearing on the us map. She pulled it out, looking over the states. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a map of cryptids across north america. As she looked over the map, an idea formed in their head. It was far fetched, and perhaps not possible, but….

It was an amazing idea.

"How long could both you and sammy take off work?" That's how emily's phone call started. No hi, no how're you, just the question. Ben blinked, shaking his head at the lack of pleasantries.

"I'm good, how're you?" He asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"We don't have time for that- but I'm good, how're you?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Told ya, good. But I mean, I dunno. Maybe a week?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Two, if I could convince Chet, though that would take a bottle of nice whiskey and perhaps a gift certificate to sassys house of...well, you know." He laughed a little, and emily smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking...how would you two feel about a cross country road trip?" She couldn't contain the excitement that was bubbling in her stomach, hoping that he would agree. Ben just laughed in response, and Emily felt her heart sink, frowning a little bit. "I mean, if you don't want to, or can't actually get the time off-"

"Wait, you weren't kidding?" Ben asked, surprise in his voice.

"Well, no.. I wasn't… But if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to. I really would. I mean, I'd need some time to plan, but, I'd love to." Ben smiled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Really? Oh my gosh! I-I'll send you the map- It'll be awesome! Let me know if you get off work, and talk to sammy about it! I'll get started planning and- I'll send you the map!" Emily's grin was huge as she rushed to her laptop, sending Ben the map she received from the library. "Let me know if you can get it off! I'll talk to you later!"

"Talk to you later." Ben smiled, and Emily did as well as she pressed the send button. Ben glanced at his phone, opening the picture of the map. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the words 'Cryptids of North America' sprawled across the top.

Well, he may want to leave that part out when he talks to Sammy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three weeks later and Ben stood in front of his car, packing his bags in it and waiting for Sammy and Emily to pull up. He didn't have to wait for too long, as soon after Ben put his last bag in his prius, Sammy pulled up in his beater of a car. It sputtered to a stop outside at the curb near Ben's, and Sammy stepped out, slamming the door shut. Ben grinned, looking over the rust colored car. "How many times do I have to tell you to get a new car, Sammy? I'm surprised that that rustbucket makes it up the mountain every night." Ben shouted, laughing a little bit as he said it.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not getting a new car until this one literally falls apart in the middle of the road. Honestly, maybe not even then." He replied smirking, going around to the back of his car and pulling out a single duffle bag. Ben raised an eyebrow, looking from Sammy's single bag to his three bags.

"Packed a little light, didn't cha?" Ben said, a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Packed a little heavy, didn't cha?" Sammy shot back, smirking. "I mean, really, what do you have in there, the entire radio station?"

"First off, I wouldn't pack the whole station, I'd leave Chet's office alone. No way that's come on the road with us. Second of all, I am fully prepared." He said, taking Sammy's bag and putting it in the trunk. "This bag has my clothes, this one has my electronics- the show plans never stop, Sammy- and the last one has snacks! Never know when you get hungry on the road, buddy!" He grinned.

"Ben Arnold, you are a nerd." Sammy laughed, shaking his head.

"Agreed!" Emily said, having rolled up from behind. Sammy jumped, looking back at her and putting his hand over his heart when he saw it was just Emily.

"Jack in the Box Jesus Emily, you gave me a heart attack!" He laughed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Whoops! Sorry Sammy!" She giggled a bit, showing little remorse. "I'm gonna grab my stuff and put it in your car, Ben, and then we can head out! Sound good?" Emily asked, heading over to her blue bug.

"Sounds perfect." Ben smiled, watching Emily walk away. Sammy grinned, shaking his head at the two of them.

"How are you going to survive two weeks with Emily Potter?" He laughed. Ben's eyes got wide, looking at Sammy.

"Fuck. I didn't even think about that."


End file.
